Carpe Diem
by keeponwritin
Summary: It's 10th grade, and Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo have long since went their separate ways. Can a few simple events bring them back together? On hiatus.
1. Prologue

[Disclaimer: I own any characters you don't recognize from the Lizzie McGuire series, except Ashley, Deniece and Kristin. They're based on real people.  
  
This story takes place when Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo are in their sophomore year of high school. FYI.   
  
Enjoy.]  
  
----------------  
THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 18, 2003.  
AROUND 8:00 AM.  
----------------  
  
-INSIDE HILLRIDGE HIGH SCHOOL'S GYMNASIUM.-  
~~~~~~  
  
-AT THE PODIUM.-  
  
PRINCIPAL DAVIS Welcome everyone, to the 2003-2004 school year. Welcome back to the seniors, juniors, and sophomores. And welcomes especially to our freshmen, our class of 2008! I expect you all to help out our freshmen. You already know what it's like to be freshmen. You're intimidated, anxious, nervous, confused. So please, guide them in the right directon.  
  
~~~  
  
-TOWARDS THE FRONT OF THE AUDIENCE.-  
  
Gordo groans.  
  
GORDO (whispers) Like that's gonna happen. The chance that the freshmen will be treated well is almost as good as the chance that the cafeteria food will be edible this year.  
  
Jorge stifles a laugh. Colin looks over and obviously wants in on the joke.  
  
GORDO (whispers to Colin) Sorry, Colin. You just wouldn't understand.  
  
Colin flips him the bird and turns back to Principal Davis.  
  
~~~  
  
-SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE AUDIENCE.-  
  
MIRANDA (whispers) What the hell's with Davis' newfound tyranny? (imitates him) You will help the freshmen, or you shall burn in the depths of hell!  
  
They all shrug.  
  
KRISTIN Maybe he's PMSing.  
  
DENIECE Maybe he's been OD'ing on Viagra.  
  
ASHLEY Oh no, not again.  
  
CHARLOTTE Who said Viagra makes you angry, anyway?  
  
BONNIE Deniece did.  
  
DENIECE I did.  
  
CHARLOTTE So that makes it right?  
  
PARKER Basically.  
  
~~~  
  
-TOWARDS THE BACK OF THE GYM.-  
  
LIZZIE Talk about boring.  
  
LARRY Boring? I was thinking more along the lines of...tedious.  
  
LINDA (to Seth) Do you think we should adopt a freshy?  
  
SETH Sure, why not?  
  
RUDY Yeah, we adopted Lizzie last year, and look what a smart move that was.  
  
Lizzie and Rudy glance at each other.  
  
Lizzie's face flushes to a brilliant shade of crimson.  
  
RACHEL Ugh, what about me? You adopted me, too, you know!  
  
Seth smiles.  
  
SETH Shut up, Rachel.  
  
-FADE OUT.-  
  
-------------------------------  



	2. When Jocks Attack

[Disclaimer: I own any characters you don't recognize from the series, except Deniece, Kristin, Ashley. Blah blah blah, disclaimers suck.]  
  
--------------  
  
-FADE BACK IN TO GORDO'S GROUP (MINUS GORDO), WALKING BACK TO THE HALLWAY.-  
  
Derek looks right at Gordo.  
  
DEREK Put the camera down, jackass.  
  
Gordo focuses the camera on Derek.  
  
GORDO (narrating) This is Derek Woodley. Your typical annoying, conceited, meathead jock whose Guess? model good looks should have their own fan club. He's the leader of our group. That's just cause he's the only senior.  
  
The camera shakes with Gordo's movement, then focuses to reveal the boy trying to hide his smile under the smugness. He has wavy dark brown hair that almost reaches his shoulders, and light brown eyes. At almost 5'11, he has a muscularb uild and a strong jawline. A teen heartthrob, to say the least.  
  
Gordo turns to Jorge.  
  
GORDO This is Jorge Diego, otherwise known as Hey, whore!  
  
Jorge tries not to laugh.  
  
GORDO He's a rare species. A skinny, soft-spoken junior who laughs at his own jokes. Surgeon General's Warning: Don't give this kid Prozac. I think he'd spontaneously combust for the disgustingly high levels of endorphins in his body. If you really want to hear him speak, stick him near Stewart, and the insults'll be flying.  
  
JORGE Stewart's a friggin' moron!  
  
GORDO You heard it here, folks. Stewart is a frigging moron. Courtesy of none other than our sexy Puerto Rican mama, Hey whore Diego.  
  
The camera focuses in on a tall, lanky Puerto Rican junior with few muscles and dark brown hair and eyes. He doesn't say a word, just keeps on putting stuff in his locker and grinning.  
  
Gordo flips around and points his video camera in another guy's face.  
  
GORDO This is a fine specimen. Jordan Reading. Yep, reading. Spelled the same way as . Which is kinda of ironic, considering that's one of the many things Jordan can't do.  
  
JORDAN Huh? I don't get it.  
  
GORDO My point exactly. Besides the fact that he makes fun of that senior Debbie Watson, the Amazon Woman of the Western World, and his head if awfully spherical, he's a nice guy. No, really, he is.  
  
Jordan stands around, confused. He's a black, frightening tall (though not as bad as Jorge) sophomore and has sparkling white teeth. His coarse hair lays on his head in messy cornrows. He looks dumbstruck.  
  
JORDAN Jorge, what does sph....sph....sphe...  
  
JORGE Sphincter?  
  
JORDAN Sph....sph...spher...  
  
GORDO We'll get back to you on that one.  
  
Gordo pans right to a scowling guy next to him.  
  
GORDO The always-popular Colin O'Leary. Not that he needs an introduction.  
  
COLIN Screw yuo.  
  
GORDO Well, there's a good first impression for you.  
  
COLIN Uh-huh.  
  
GORDO I'll show this to your kids.  
  
COLIN Whatever.  
  
GORDO I'll show this to all your potential girlfriends so you'll never have any kids.  
  
COLIN Great.  
  
GORDO I'll show this to your grandmother.  
  
Colin shuts up.  
  
GORDO That's what I thought.  
  
Gordo films Colin in silence, as to not upset him further.  
  
Colin is a 5'7 weirdo. He's angry at the world one day, and the next, he's drunk off life. He's a perverted sophomore with an orangey red bowl cut and hazel eyes.  
  
GORDO You're beginning to bore me.  
  
Gordo slowly turns left to face another boy.  
  
GORDO Ah, fresh meat. Ladies and gents, I present to you, the newest addition to our detrimentally exclusive club-- Dominic Bailey. He's such a damn pretty boy, I'm jealous. If he wasn't a guy....  
  
Gordo pauses and stares at the floor.  
  
GORDO Then he'd be a very unattractive girl.... I forget what I was saying.  
  
DEREK I knew it! Gordon does want Dominic's hot body!  
  
DOMINIC (quietly) Sorry, Gordo, I don't lean in that direction.  
  
Gordo continues to film the new kid. He really is a pretty boy. Spiky blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, 5'5, kind of muscular. He was a witty Simpson-obsessed kid, but extremely shy. Gordo knew him from his days as a sevvie and proposed that they let him join as a freshmen. He was pretty lucky.  
  
Derek grabs the camera from Gordo and turns it on him.  
  
DEREK And this is David Gordon. He's our favorite basketball-playing Jew. He's also the only basketball-playing Jew. We envy his beautiful dark brown moptop and deep blue eyes.  
  
GORDO (to the camera) I'm so glad I have guy friends. My girl friends never told me I was pretty half as much as you guys do.  
  
JORGE Group hug!  
  
COLIN Screw that.  
  
JORGE Fine, we don't need yuo.  
  
Jorge, Derek, Dominic and Gordo all hug like pansies.  
  
JORDAN Sph...sph...sphe...  
  
--------------  
  
[A/N: So, you likey? I love all my new characters. I don't know what to comment on. Please just review. I'm tired.]


	3. Politically Correct

[Disclaimer: I don't own "Lizzie McGuire" or any of its characters. I do own, however, the characters you don't recognize from the series, except Ashley, Deniece, and Kristin. They are based on real people. Real people who absolutely rock, in my eyes. So don't diss them too much, okay? Heh, thanks. Onto the story.]

-------------------------

AROUND 8:15 AM.

-------------------------

-FADE INTO MIRANDA'S GROUP IN THEIR USUAL SPOT, IN THE COMPUTER LAB.-

~~~~~~~~

MIRANDA You guys know the tradition. Get out your pen and paper.

DENIECE Technically, it's not a tradition yet.

MIRANDA Oh, shut it, Deni.

Deniece hushes up.

BONNIE I forgot my paper.

ASHLEY I forgot my pen.

Everyone turns towards Charlotte. She looks up and quickly realizes why they're staring at her.

CHARLOTTE No! No, I am not supplying you guys again! Get your own stuff!

PARKER Here you go, guys.

Parker passes a piece of paper to Bonnie and tosses a pen to Ashley.

PARKER Don't mind Charlotte. Something's up her ass today.

KRISTIN Yeah, Charlotte's PMSing.

DENIECE That's your answer to everything, Kezzy.

KRISTIN I know.

Kristin grins like a madwoman.

MIRANDA Okay, let's try to stay on topic here. Everybody ready?

Everyone else nods in affirmation.

MIRANDA We've got until 8:45. Nowbegin!

All the girls begin to jot down their thoughts. It was a tradition they were beginning this year. On the first day of school, they would write down anything they wanted for the school year: hopes, dreams, goals, resolutions, whatever they wanted. It seemed a little stupid, since they knew each other so well anyway, and could probably guess everything on each other's lists. But no one held back. Everything would come out.

----THIRTY MINUTES LATER.----

MIRANDA Time's up. All pencils down.

CHARLOTTE (sarcastically) Ooh, look Miranda's getting all authoritative on us!

BONNIE I'm shaking in my little designer boots!

MIRANDA Ha, ha, you're so funny. (Pauses.) Not.

BONNIE Ooh, that stung, Randa.

Charlotte looks over in Kristin's direction.

CHARLOTTE Kristin, she said pencils down.

Kristin ignores her and continues writing. Eventually, Charlotte steals her paper and looks at it.

CHARLOTTE Kris, you've only got one line.

KRISTIN: That's my third page.

DENIECE Holy crap.

PARKER You're kidding, right?

KRISTIN Uh. No.

Ashley gets up and starts collecting papers.

ASHLEY You're crazy, Kristy.

KRISTIN You did not just call me KristyAshy!

CHARLOTTE That makes no sense.

KRISTIN Shut up, Charry.

ASHLEY Let's seeKristy, Ashy, Charry, Parky, Denny, Mirry, and Bonny. We're the Y Girls!

They all stare at her.

MIRANDA That is undescribably lame.

PARKER Your lame factor just went waaaay up.

DENIECE And with that comment, so did yours, Parker.

MIRANDA Let's get one thing straight, people. My name is not Randa, Randy, Andy, Anda, Mir, Mirand, Mira, or.Mirry. It's Miranda. M. I. R. A.

Miranda pauses.

DENIECE Miranda forgot how to spell her name!

Everyone except Miranda starts cracking up.

MIRANDA No, I didn't!

ASHLEY Suuure.

MIRANDA Well, I figured you knew how to spell my name.

DENIECE Mmhmm. Denial's not just a river in Egypt, you know.

CHARLOTTE It's a river in Sudan, too.

DENIECE Thank you very much, Charlotte. Your comments are greatly unappreciated.

CHARLOTTE Anytime.

ASHLEY Try not to forgot how to spell my name, too, Miranda.

PARKER Ashley's lame factor' has just reached an all time high.

Suddenly, the door cracks open to reveal a handsome, short boy with a camera around his neck, standing in the doorway.

BOY Um, hi, um, sorry to interrupt you, but um, I'm taking um, a photography class and um, I'm a freshmen and um

CHARLOTTE And you need some pictures of people?

BOY Umyeah. M-my name's Gregory, by the um, way.

Ashley walks over and greets him.

ASHLEY Well, Greggy, let's get to work, shall we?

BONNIE Ooh, ooh, me first!

A 4'10" black girl bounces over to Gregory. She is rather busty but you can tell it works for her. She's loud, hyper and extremely extroverted. She has long black hair and deep brown eyes.

GREGORY Okay, um, why don't we go over um, here where there's more um, sunlight?

BONNIE Alrighty then!

They walk over towards the window and stop. Gregory picks up his camera off his chest and adjusts it a bit. Meanwhile, Bonnie is striking a pose and grinning so wide, it's scary.

GREGORY All right. Say umcheese.

BONNIE Cha-eeeeeese!

The camera flashes and makes a weird "whirring" noise, signifying that the picture has been taken.

ASHLEY Me next, me next!

Ashley skips over to where Bonnie was. Ashley is an adorable, social girl who's rather blunt but still so kind. She's a boy-crazy girl originally from Toronto, Canada. Like Bonnie, she has an hour-glass figure but you can tell she'd look odd any other way. Her hair is shoulder-length and light brown, and her eyes are a pretty light hazel.

Ashley crosses her eyes and sticks out her tongue as the camera flashes off.

PARKER My turn, my turn!

Parker marches up to the picture spot. She places her hands on her hips and grins almost as wide as Bonnie, though her mouth doesn't stretch that far. If you can get past her loud, shrill voice and the fact that she's a little shallow sometimes, she was actually a really amusing person. She was pretty smart but sort of weird in her demeanor. She is a very skinny girl with plain brown hair and plain brown eyes.

Gregory takes her picture.

DENIECE Um, guess I'll go.

Deniece saunters slowly over to the post and stands there boringly with a slight smile on her face. She is a Korean-American girl with shoulder-length jet black hair and pretty dark eyes. She was short, too, only a couple inches taller than Bonnie. She was constantly sarcastic and had a perverted sense of humor. But when she was in a serious mood, she could get really deep. She easily gets hurt and confused by boys, but instead of complaining, she'll sit and listen to you babble on for hours.

The camera flashed off, and Deniece walked away quietly.

CHARLOTTE I'll go!

Charlotte walked quickly over to the place near Gregory.

CHARLOTTE I'm ready for my close-up!

Though she doesn't look it, Charlotte is actually part African American and part Creek Indian. She is the tallest of the bunch, 5'7", and has a wavy dark brown bob and blue eyes, covered by those "I'm-trying-to-look-intellectual" sort of glasses. Not that she needs to pretend. She is very intellectual, something she brags about often. She is a book worm and a perfectionist, and weirdly, she wants to be popular. Desperately.

The camera makes the funny noise and Charlotte skips off.

KRISTIN Eh. My turn?

Kristin drags herself near Gregory. 

KRISTIN Let's just get this over with.

Kristin was lovable, though it's hard to believe. Some days, she is incredibly goofy and odd and says weird things, and the next day, she'll be deep, dark and brooding. The transition was sort of frightening. But she was always opinionated and blunt. She was originally from Paraguay, and had long, dark brown curly hair and dark brown eyes. She was fairly short, something she complained about often.

Her picture was taken (she didn't smile at all) and she was on her way.

MIRANDA I guess I'm last, huh?

Miranda walked happily to Gregory. She slips him a dollar.

MIRANDA Thanks for putting up with us.

She winks at him. He's befuddled but manages to adjust his camera accordingly.

Miranda is the funky, outrageous, unique girl that she had always been. She was not afraid of anything, and even if she was, she didn't show it. She had a weird way of being mature but childish at the same time. She was of Mexican descent and had short black hair and deep brown eyes and although short, was the second tallest of them all.

The picture is taken.

The girls all gather together into one big group to say goodbye.

GREGORY Well, um, thank you guys, um, a lot. You um, really helped.

BONNIE Anytime, boy-ee.

MIRANDA And if anyone asks, we're the PC Group.

GREGORY Oh. The um, personal computer group?

DENIECE No, the politically correct group.

Gregory chuckles quietly.

GREGORY Gotta um, go.

EVERYONE [except Gregory] Bye!!

GREGORY Um, bye.

Gregory exits.

ASHLEY Wow, what an absolute hottie.

DENIECE Rawer.

CHARLOTTE Oh, come on, he's clearly an idiot. Um, um, um..." What's up with that?

PARKER Way to be judgmenatl, Charlotte.

MIRANDA Like you should talk, Parker.

Parker ignores her.

KRISTIN Are we gonna share our papers, or what?

BONNIE No need to freak, girl. We don't got no classes today.

DENIECE So tell me again why I bothered coming to school?

MIRANDA To do this stupid tradition thing, that's why.

PARKER I could be at home, in my pajamas, eating hard-boiled eggs and watching "The Crocodile Hunter" right now.

They all give her strange looks.

PARKER What? I think he's kinda cute. Especially with that accent.

Miranda laughs.

MIRANDA I see it all now.

PARKER What?

MIRANDA You like ugly guys!

PARKER What?! Do not!

MIRANDA That's why you rejected Gordo in 8th grade! He was too cute for you!

PARKER (scoffs) Well, that's one opinion.

DENIECE Whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up a minute. Did you say Gordo?

ASHLEY As inDavid Gordon?

PARKER (gloating) Yep, Gordo asked me out in 8th grade.

MIRANDA Yeah, back when he was a loser.

PARKER If he was such a loser, why'd you hang out with him?

MIRANDA Cause I was a loser, too?

CHARLOTTE Wait, you hung out with him?

PARKER Does that mean Lizzie was a loser, too?

MIRANDA Uh, basically, yeah!

BONNIE Lizzie Loser' McGuire? You hung out with her, too?

DENIECE That means thatLizzie and Gordo hung out together.

ASHLEY Eww.

KRISTIN That is beyond freaky.

CHARLOTTE I never though we'd ever use those two names in the same sentence.

Miranda sighs.

MIRANDA I don't really feel like explaining all of it. It's a long story, guys.

BONNIE We've got all day, you know.

ASHLEY I've gotta hear this one.

PARKER (deviously) Yeah, Miranda, tell us about it.

MIRANDA Let's drop this subject, shall we?

PARKER Oh, but we soooo want to hear your story, Miranda!

MIRANDA Parkerdrop it.

Parker and all of the other girls hush up as Miranda stares out the window.

MIRANDA I will tell it to you. Some other time. Justnot now.

Miranda sighs and the other girls, though they are confused, sit quietly and sympathetically until the bell rings.

--FADE OUT.–

-------------------------

[A/N: Hey. Very cool. I'm happy. I finished this. Now I can work on QU chapter 5 or TTATODZG chapter 12 or my Parker songfic or something completely different! Yayyy, I hope I can get an update of this up real soon.

Please lemme know what you think: pleaseee review. Thanks!]


	4. The Smell of Awkwardness

[Disclaimer: I don't own any of the "Lizzie McGuire" characters. I do own, however, any characters you don't recognize from the series. Except Ashley, Kristin, and Deniece. They are based on real people. Real people who rock. But they ain't even in this chapter. So oh well. Onto the story.]

--------------------------

AROUND 9:15 AM.

--------------------------

--FADE INTO LIZZIE'S GROUP IN THE AV ROOM.–

~~~~~~~~~~

RACHEL Um, the bell rang like, 15 minutes ago! Where is that girl?

SETH Shut up, Rachel, she'll be here.

RACHEL I hate being in this stupid room. It makes me feel like a loser.

LARRY Uh, Rachel, you kinda.are.

RACHEL Excuse me? Rachel Bowman is not a loser. Rachel Bowman is popular materialnot AV dork material.

LIZZIE And I thought I was vain.

RUDY Lizzie? Vain? (laughing) Yeah, right.

LIZZIE Oh, you'd be surprised. Larry knows what I'm talking about.

LARRY Well, you weren'tvain, per se

LIZZIE Yeah, I was just a self-centered, narcissistic, egotistical brat.

RUDY I don't believe that for a second.

SETH I do.

Lizzie hits Seth playfully.

LIZZIE (smiling) Not cool.

SETH I was just kidding! No need to get all violent on me

RACHEL I can't believe I hang out with you people.

SETH (whispers to Rudy) I can't believe we let her in.

RACHEL I heard that, you know!

LIZZIE (ignoring her) I can't believe we're letting in another person. Isn't our group big enough as is?

RUDY Once we throw Rachel out, they'll be plenty of room.

SETH Well, Linda told me she knew this cool freshmen guy that she used to know.

LARRY He couldn't possibly be cooler than_le Tudge_.

Lizzie starts to laugh.

LIZZIE You were only "_le Tudge_" when you were going out with me, buddy boy. Don't think that you can just be "_le Tudge_" whenever you wanna be. There are rules, you know.

RUDY Waityou guyswent out?

SETH When was this?

LARRY Seventh grade. She totally wanted me.

LIZZIE In your dreams.

RUDY Ohso it wasn't anythingserious, right?

LARRY Sure, it was serious. 

LIZZIE (empathic) No, it wasn't.

LARRY I was in love with you, Lizzie McGuire! You broke my heart!

LIZZIE And I was in love with Ethan Craft! 

Larry pauses from their pretend-fight and ponders.

LARRY Whatever happened to that kid?

LIZZIE Who knows? 

LARRY Cause of death: morbid stupidity.

Lizzie and Larry start cracking up. That's when they notice Rudy, Seth, and Rachel staring at them.

LIZZIE Uh, sorry. Just a littlereminiscing. 

SETH Yeahwe noticed.

RACHEL (mumbles) Freaks.

Suddenly, the door opens, and in walks Linda with a boy behind her.

LINDA He's heeeere!

The boy comes out from behind Linda. He's pretty short, about 5'3", and has a very boyish-looking face. His head is covered in tufts of light brown curls, and his eyes are a light green.

BOY Hi.

LINDA Guys, meetCarson Ickley.

RACHEL Ickley? What kind of name is that?

Seth turns to Rachel.

SETH Shut up. 

Seth gets up and walks over to Carson and high-fives him.

SETH I'm Seth Underwood, yooo.

Seth is the friendliest of their group. He's a junior, and he laughs a lot, gives people high-fives a lot, and acts wigger-ish a lot. Only his friends know that he's kidding. He's pale and has spiky black hair and deep blue eyes. He was frighteningly tall. Okay, actually, he was only 5'11", but if you haven't noticed by now, everyone in this school is short.

Rudy walks over and shakes his hand.

RUDY Rudy Domanski here.

Rudy is the sweet, quiet one of the group. Like Seth, he's a junior, too, but he's quite opinionated, but introverted. Kinda goofy at times, but completely normal (when necessary). He's 5'1", has dark green eyes and shaggy, almost wavy dark brown hair covered by his gray baseball cap.

Carson looks slightly befuddled but continues to shake people's hands, et cetera.

LARRY Tudgeman. Larry Tudgeman.

Larry, as all the others did, shakes Carson's hand before putting on his sunglasses and swaggering back over to his seat. Larry is the same weirdo as he'd always been but he toned it down a bit. And he wore different T-shirts on a day-to-day basis, which is always a good thing.

LIZZIE Hi, Carson! I'm Lizzie McGuire, but you can call me Lizzie! Or um, Liz, or McGuire or. whatever you want!

Lizzie was overly excited to meet this new guy. She, like Larry, was pretty much the samesame long blonde hair, same big hazel eyes, same shortness. The only thing different was her crowd. She had become less interested in being popular and more interested in just being herself.

CARSON W ell, then, hey, McGuire.

Rachel kept sitting there with her arms folded across her chest. Finally, Seth nudged her hard in the ribcage, and she spoke upalthough not too politely.

RACHEL Rachel Bowman. Pleased to meet you, CarsonWhatever.

Rachel is the biggest bitch in their group. She is a sophomore and a bossy, oversensitive one at that. She's a strange, strange girl, with her dark red bob and yellowish green eyes, but was practically the tallest girl in the grade: 5'9".

Linda sneers at Rachel, then turns back to Carson pleasantly.

LINDA And I believe you know me, Linda Santorini.

Linda smiled widely. She was the picture-perfect junior girl of their little clique. She was extremely intelligent and opinionated, but she could get a little boisterous and ultimately, got on teacher's nervesa lot. But she was very pretty at 5'5", with her long dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

It seemed that Lizzie was the only one Carson really seemed to click' with at first. But who knows what events lied in the future of these seven kids?

SETH So Carsonyou um.

Seth paused.

SETH Nevermind.

LARRY I smell awkwardness.

LIZZIE No, that's my perfume.

LINDA Oh, Lizzie, you're so funny.

LIZZIE I know. It's my forte.

Rudy and Carson both laugh, then look at each other and turn away.

RUDY Uh, I think I

LINDA You

RUDY I think the bell's gonna ring.

Rudy gets up.

LIZZIE Rudy, the bell doesn't ring for another 25 minutes.

RUDY Oh. Well, then, um, I've gotta

Rudy runs out the door.

CARSON What's up with him, McGuire?

Lizzie stares after him thoughtfully.

LIZZIE II don't know.

------------------------------------

[A/N: Wassup with the new kid? And wassup with Rudy?

The next chapter may not be up for quite a while, seeing as how I need to take a while to figure out where I'm going with this story. But in the meantime, go read another one of my stories. Do it. Do it!

Lemme know what you think of THIS story: please review. Thanks!]


	5. We've Only Just Begun

[Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. I do own, however, any characters you may not recognize from the series, except Denice, Kristin, Ashley, Amy, and Mr. Seaton, who are based on real people.  
  
Onto the story.]  
  
-------------------------  
FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 19, 2003.  
AROUND 8:30 AM.  
-------------------------  
  
-INSIDE HILLRIDGE HIGH'S HALLWAYS.-  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
-FADE INTO MIRANDA AND HER GROUP WALKING DOWN THE HALLWAY.-  
  
MIRANDA Please don't tell me today is another one of those pointless, Why-did-we-even-bother-coming' kind of school days, cause if it is, I am leaving right now.  
  
ASHLEY No way! Today is like, the most pivotal day of the year!  
  
BONNIE We get our schedules, and we get to meet our teachers and stuff!  
  
DENIECE Oh God, I'm nervous...  
  
KRISTIN My schedule's gonna suck.  
  
CHARLOTTE Juniors and seniors are so lucky. They actually have some say in what they have to do all year.  
  
ASHLEY What can we say?  
  
BONNIE I know what we can say: we rule, and you are lowly sophomore scum.  
  
ASHLEY Boo...yah.  
  
PARKER You guys so need lives.  
  
MIRANDA Parker, shut up.  
  
-FADE OUT.-  
  
-FADE INTO GORDO'S GROUP, HANGING OUT AT DEREK'S LOCKER.-  
  
DEREK Ahh, my senior year. The year I can finally say, Screw you all, I'm going home.' Except, I'm not really going home.  
  
GORDO God, Derek, you're brilliant.  
  
DEREK Shut your mouth.  
  
COLIN This year is gonna suck.  
  
JORGE The glass is half FULL, Colin. Half FULL.  
  
COLIN How about I break the glass over your head? Will it still be half FULL?  
  
JORDAN I don't get it.  
  
COLIN You wouldn't.  
  
GORDO Hey, don't make fun of Jordan. He's the only one who understands me.  
  
DOMINIC So, we're getting our schedules today?  
  
GORDO Yeah, we've got to pick them up at the library.  
  
DOMINIC Didn't we just pass by the library?  
  
Everyone stops.  
  
COLIN Gordo, you're an idiot.  
  
They turn around and walk towards the library.  
  
DEREK The freshmen, who's never been in this building before, noticed before you...I'm gonna have to agree, man. You are quite a jackass.  
  
GORDO Your words are doing some serious psychological harm here.  
  
JORDAN I don't get it.  
  
Gordo sighs.  
  
GORDO I give up on this kid.  
  
-FADE OUT.-  
  
-FADE INTO LIZZIE'S CLIQUE, SITTING IN THE AV ROOM, WITH SCHEDULES IN HAND.-  
  
RACHEL Seth, I can't believe you broke into the library just to get us our schedules before everyone else.  
  
SETH We had to get them eventually, right?  
  
LIZZIE But the wait is part of the fun!  
  
RACHEL I think we've been waiting long enough. Can we open them already?!  
  
SETH Fine. Open them up.  
  
They all proceed to open up their folded schedules and read through them.  
  
No one speaks for a minute or two.  
  
LARRY If no one else wants to say anything...MY SCHEDULE RULES!  
  
RUDY Glad you feel that way, Larry. Cause mine sucks.  
  
CARSON Mine, too.  
  
LIZZIE Mine's alright.  
  
SETH Mine's alright.  
  
LINDA Same.  
  
RACHEL Could you people be any more vague? Specifics, people, specifics!  
  
They switch schedules so others can see.  
  
RUDY Seth and I both have Pre-Calc first.  
  
LARRY I have Geometry 1st with...  
  
LIZZIE Ooh, with who?  
  
LARRY Rachel.  
  
LIZZIE Oh. Um. Have fun with that one. Anyone else have Global History first period?  
  
EVERYONE Nope.  
  
LIZZIE Great. My year's starting out just great.  
  
The PA system chimes, signaling morning announcement.  
  
PA SYSTEM Hello, Hillridge High School students! Although much was said by Prncipal Davis yesterday at the assembly, I'd just like to add in my 2 cents: let's try out hardest and work our best this year. Alrighty then? Well, here are our morning announcements.  
  
First of all, as you all know, we are only having school until 12:30 today Each class will be half an hour long. And yes, you will have your lunches and your study halls.  
  
And secondly, I want each and every one of you to have a great year. Best of luck to you all!  
  
The PA system clicks off.  
  
LIZZIE Oh, yeah. Great year.  
  
She groans.  
  
-FADE OUT.-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-FADE INTO THE BELL, RINGING, SIGNALING 1ST PERIOD.-  
  
-FADE OUT.-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-FADE INTO A 1ST PERIOD CHEMISTRY CLASS.-  
  
PARKER So, um...Deni, want to be my partner?  
  
CHARLOTTE Parker, I just asked you!  
  
DENIECE Um...sure, why not?  
  
CHARLOTTE Oh my gosh, and you guys think I'm annoying! You just completely ditched me for no particular reason! What have I done to you?  
  
At this point, the whole class is staring.  
  
MRS. WILLIAMS Ms. Collins, please settle down and find a partner.  
  
Charlotte trudges over to a random girl.  
  
CHARLOTTE Will you be my partner?  
  
The girl scoffs.  
  
GIRL As if!  
  
Charlotte turns around on her heel and raises her hand.  
  
MRS. WILLIAMS Yes, Ms. Collins?  
  
CHARLOTTE (Quietly) I can't find a partner.  
  
Mrs. Williams looks around the room.  
  
MRS. WILLIAMS Ah, it seems Mr. Craft does not have a partner!  
  
Charlotte's eyes bulge.  
  
CHARLOTTE Ethan?! No way, you can't make me partner with Ethan! He's a freak!  
  
DENIECE (Whispers to Parker) I almost feel bad.  
  
PARKER (Whispers back) Almost being the operative word.  
  
DENIECE But it's Ethan, I mean, he really is kinda weird...  
  
PARKER Well...um...you know...he's not that bad of a guy...  
  
MRS. WILLIAMS Ms. Collins, you will not insult any other student in my class under any circumstances! Do you understand?   
  
CHARLOTTE (meekly) Yes.  
  
MRS. WILLIAMS Now, go sit next to Mr. Craft and be his partner.  
  
Charlotte trudges back to the seat next to Ethan, and sits down.  
  
CHARLOTTE Hi.  
  
Ethan doesn't say anything.  
  
This is the first time Charlotte's gotten a good look at Ethan. He's tall and dressed from head-to-toe in black, with wavy black hair and various piercings, including his eyebrow and his lip. He's also wearing a bunch of morbid-looking silver rings on his pale fingers.  
  
CHARLOTTE We're going to have to talk eventually.  
  
Ethan says nothing.  
  
CHARLOTTE Fine. Be your annoying self.  
  
Ethan says nothing.  
  
Charlotte groans.  
  
-FADE OUT.-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-FADE INTO A 1ST PERIOD GEOMETRY CLASS.-  
  
MIRANDA (Whispers to Kristin, who's next to her.) Thank God you're here. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here right now.  
  
KRISTIN The feeling's mutual.  
  
~~~~  
  
-ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM.-  
  
LARRY Rachel, could you please pick up my pen? It's underneath your chair.  
  
RACHEL Get it yourself.  
  
LARRY I hate you.  
  
RACHEL Like I care.  
  
LARRY I hope you die.  
  
RACHEL Yeah, and this is me caring what you think.  
  
Rachel rolls her eyes.  
  
~~~~  
  
MR. GLASCOTT Class, settle down now. This will be your official first taste of a class based solely on geometry. You might've worked a little bit on it in Algebra, but this class is just Geometry. Can anyone tell me what is?  
  
A girl, who's sitting behind Larry, raises her hand frantically.  
  
GIRL Ooh! I know! I know!  
  
MR. GLASCOTT It's always nice to see students so enthusiastic about school. What's your name?  
  
GIRL Me? Uh, Amy Tanner.  
  
MR. GLASCOTT And the answer is...  
  
AMY Geometry is the study of shapes and their dimensions.  
  
MR. GLASCOTT Correct!  
  
Amy smiles proudly.  
  
RACHEL (whispers) Showoff.  
  
LARRY Shut up, Rachel. I happen to think it's quite impressive. (Turns back to face Amy, while still talking to Rachel.) In fact, I think it takes quite a courageous gal to raise her hand on the first day of class. (Speaking to Amy.) My name's Larry. Larry Tudgeman.  
  
Amy tries to motion towards Mr. Glascott, who's staring at Larry, waiting for him to shut up, but he doesn't notice.  
  
MIRANDA (From across the room) Tudgeman, quit putting the moves on every girl that comes within arm's reaach!  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
LARRY Keep pretending you don't want me, Miranda. One day, you'll regret it.  
  
MR. GLASCOTT Would you two like to settle this outside?  
  
LARRY/MiRANDA (Dejectedly) No, sir.  
  
MR. GLASCOTT Then, let's settle down, for the final time, and get to work.  
  
Mr. Glascott turns to write something on the board.  
  
KRISTIN (Whispers to Miranda) What was that about?  
  
MIRANDA (Chuckles nervously) Who knows?  
  
-FADE OUT.-  
  
-FADE INTO A 1ST PERIOD GLOBAL HISTORY CLASS.-  
  
Gordo spits yet another spitball into the hair of the person in front of him. This time, the teacher gets angry.  
  
MR. SEATON Mr. Gordon, that is the last straw. I'm moving you up to the front of the class. And I don't mean that figuratively. Ms. Belcher, sit in Mr. Gordon's seat. Mr. Gordon, come sit here net to Ms. McGuire.  
  
LIZZIE/GORDO WHAT?!  
  
LIZZIE Mr. Seaton, I refuse to sit next to that idiotic, meatheaded asshole!  
  
GORDO And I refuse to sit next to that bitter, prissy bitch!  
  
MR. SEATON Ms. McGuire, Mr. Gordon, I don't appreciate that language in my classroom. Now, sit down, Mr. Gordon, or I'll send you to the principal's office.  
  
Gordo sits down.  
  
Mr. Seaton continues you on with his lecture. All the while, Gordo keeps kicking the feet of Lizzie's chair. She deals with it for a while, but then it starts to get on her nerves.  
  
LIZZIE (Screams) What's your problem, Gordo?!  
  
Mr. Seaton drops his chalk onto the ledge and goes towards his desk.  
  
MR. SEATON I am not dealing with this any longer. Clear your desks, I have an assignment for you.  
  
Everyone groans, and some mumble, Way to go, Gordon or Thanks a lot, Lizzie.  
  
MR. SEATON And I'm changing the rules around a bit now. First, I'm choosing your partners. Secondly, not only do you have to write a report on any person in history, each of you have to tell me why you chose the person you did. And third, you have to prepare an oral presentation. Oh, and fourth, you must tell the class how you did your report. This will all by due by the end of the trimester. So I'd get to work now. And now, for partners. I know who I'm picking first...  
  
David Gordon and Lizzie McGuire, you will be partners for this assignment. And I don't want to hear one complaint.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo both gawk at the cruelty.  
  
KATE (laughing maliciously) This is so classic.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
[A/N: Demonic, aye? And this was just the first period!  
  
Special thanks to Amy, who helped me make up everyone's schedule for this story. (It took at least an hour!) And I hope you don't think I made Amy' really sucky or annoying or anything. Heh, thank you again.  
  
I'm so glad I finally updated this! Next to be updated, I'm really hoping, will either be The Great Hillridge Junior High Reunion or Reality Check.   
  
Lemme know what you think: please review. Thanks!]


	6. A Battle of Wits

[Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. I do own, however, any characters you may not recognize from the series, except Deniece, Kristin, Ashley, and Amy. They're based on real people. Very cool people, indeed.  
  
Onto the story.]  
  
------------------------  
FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 19, 2003.  
AROUND 9:00 AM.  
------------------------  
  
-NEAR LIZZIE'S LOCKER-  
----------------------------------  
  
-FADE INTO LIZZIE AT HER LOCKER.-  
  
Lizzie is slowly banging her head against her own locker, in a desperate attempt to kill many brain cells at once.  
  
Larry approaches her locker, not noticing her depression.  
  
LARRY Hey, Lizzie! Was your first period as good as mine? First of all, I've been hearing some talk that Ethan Craft still goes to our school. But I haven't seen him around, have you? Oh, and I met this very foxy damsel in Geometry class. Her name's Amy Tanner, have you ever heard of her? Rachel is really getting on my nerves. I just want to strangle her sometimes. And Miranda insulted m---  
  
Lizzie suddenly looks up.  
  
LIZZIE What about Miranda?  
  
LARRY She basically told me to get a life.  
  
LIZZIE I'm sorry, Larry. Don't listen to her. She's vicious.  
  
LARRY I'm used to it. But don't you remember her party in 8th grade...  
  
LIZZIE (Smirks.) You guys were dancing pretttty close.  
  
LARRY I thought she was going to kiss me. But I didn't want to lie to her like that.  
  
LIZZIE You did the right thing. Looking back on it, though, she doesn't deserve a great guy like you.  
  
Larry squirms around.  
  
LIZZIE Yet you still like her. (Sighs.) I don't know what to tell you, Larry.  
  
LARRY I understand. Dear Lizzie' is a thing of the past.  
  
LIZZIE Thank God. Gordo was a jerk when it came to those deadlines. (Growls.) Speaking of Gordo, guess who was in my 1st period history class?  
  
LARRY Oh...that's gotta suck.  
  
LIZZIE (Getting angrier.) And guess who I'm sitting next to?  
  
LARRY That bites...hard.  
  
LIZZIE (About to explode.) And guess who I have to do a trimester-long project with?!  
  
LARRY Uh, remind me to stay on Seaton's good side.  
  
LIZZIE You have no idea how important that is.  
  
-FADE OUT.-  
------------------------  
  
-FADE INTO MIRANDA'S GROUP.-  
  
MIRANDA How was everyone's 1st period?  
  
CHARLOTTE I hate all of you  
  
Charlotte stomps off.  
  
ASHLEY What's up her ass?  
  
KRISTIN I think she's PMSing.  
  
Everyone glares at Kristin.  
  
KRISTIN What? You never know.  
  
BONNIE Really, though, does anyone know what's wrong with Char?  
  
PARKER Well, Charlotte, Deni and I are all in the same 1st period chemistry class...  
  
DENIECE And when it came time to pick lab partners...  
  
PARKER We kinda left her out.  
  
MIRANDA Sheesh, don't you guys know the golden rule of this clique? Don't piss off Charlotte, and she won't piss off you.  
  
ASHLEY Okay, that's so not true. She gets pissed at everyone for no reason whatsoever all the time.  
  
KRISTIN Even when she's not PMSing.  
  
Everyone glares at Kristin.  
  
KRISTIN It's true!  
  
DENIECE She's got a point.  
  
PARKER Well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that when we left her out, she was left with Ethan Craft?  
  
Everyone except Miranda stares at Parker and Deni in disbelief.  
  
BONNIE That's low.  
  
MIRANDA (Smilng.) Yeah, even for you, Parker.  
  
PARKER Why do I get all the blame? It's Deni's fault, too!  
  
DENIECE You were the one who asked me after Charlotte asked you first!  
  
KRISTIN Ooh...harsh.  
  
MIRANDA (Chuckles.) I remember when being partners with Ethan Craft was a blessing.  
  
PARKER That's your opinion, Sanchez. That guy was a moron.  
  
MIRANDA Oh, I would've thought you would've liked him...you know, since he's so tall.  
  
PARKER You are so immature. The past is the past. Get over it.  
  
The bell rings for 2nd period.  
  
MIRANDA You're still a jerk.  
  
-FADE OUT.-  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
-FADE INTO A 2ND PERIOD CHEMISTRY CLASS.-  
  
Miranda is one of the last people to get there.  
  
MRS. WILLIAMS Ms. Sanchez, please take a seat so we can begin.  
  
Miranda searches around the room for a seat, only to realize that the only seat left was next to...  
  
LARRY Hi, Miranda.  
  
MIRANDA God, save me.  
  
-FADE OUT.-  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
-FADE INTO A 2ND PERIOD ENGLISH CLASS.-  
  
Lizzie runs in, looking distressed, and takes a seat in the front.  
  
When Gordo saunters in, Lizzie's jaw drops.  
  
LIZZIE You again?!  
  
GORDO It's not like I planned this. Believe me, if I could be anywhere right now, it would definitely not be anywhere near you.  
  
Gordo takes a seat on the other side of the room.  
  
The last person to walk into the room is Amy, who unwillingly sits next to Gordo.  
  
GORDO Why are you sitting there?  
  
AMY Duhhhh, let's see, maybe because it's the only seat left? Oh, I'm sorry, is that too complicated for your simple mind to understand? Then we'll leave it at this: I feel like it.  
  
GORDO I hate you.  
  
AMY No skin off my nose.  
  
MRS. KLUNKY Let's alllllll settle down now, ooookay? Take deep, calming breaths and beeee stilllll. I''m going to be your English teacher for this year, and I want you all to let your imaginations... (Flaps like a bird) SOAR! Since this is our first daaaay, I was thinking we should all get to know each other. I'm Mrs. Kllunkyyyy. Now, turn to the person next to youuu and introduce yourselfff. You'll have the rest of the period to do soooo. Begin.  
  
AMY (Mumbles to self) A year next to Gordo the jackass...what fun! (Back to normal voice) Listen buddy, I already know you and I don't want to know you anymore. You hate me...I hate you. Now let's just not talk to each other for the whole year...I'm sure a jock like you could handle it.  
  
GORDO You think I was planning on talking to you? I'd rather poke my eyes out with a toothpick.  
  
AMY (Rolls eyes.) This is a development! You know you have eyes, you know where they are, and you know what a toothpick is! (Claps.) Don't think too hard now, you might fry your brain  
  
GORDO Shouldn't you be off gloating about something?  
  
AMY You know, David, it gets kind of boring after a while when you tell your friends that you outsmarted the village idiot. It's quite pathetic because the village idiot has no good comebacks. Do everyone a favor and go lock yourself in the bathroom. I'm sure that you of all people could do that very easily.  
  
GORDO Why do I even bother with you? You sit there in your little chair, raising your hand every 5 seconds, sucking up to the teachers and thinking you're some sort of genius when you're really just an annoying, immature, egotistical braggard with a low self-esteem. Why don't you go run along, think up some more ways to insult me, and leave me alone?  
  
AMY (Chuckles.) Now you know how to try to psycho-analyze people! And just a few minutes ago you learned about the majesties of the toothpick. The thing is...I'm going to be successful in life, (Points finger at Gordo.) while you'll be waiting to become manager of Burger Buddy... (Chuckles.) If you're lucky. Thank you...David, for demonstrating your stupidity. _Now_...I'll leave you alone. And if you touch me or have your idiotic friends say anything to me...you'll be taking your food through a feeding tube until you're in college. Comprende, amigo?  
  
GORDO There you go again, thinking you're better than everyone else. 'Oh, look at me, I'm Amy, I think I'm just so damn perfect!'. You don't have to worry about me touching you. NO ONE wants to touch you. No one wants to go near you. You're a freaking little Miss Know-It-All. Besides, you couldn't hurt me if you tried.  
  
AMY You know what...just drop it, David. I never said I was better than everyone...you said that! I just said I'm better than you. You go around analyzing everyone to make yourself look good. You're just a pathetic jock who used to be someone like me. You used to be me. You had friends like mine and you hated people like you. But you got popular and developed this egotistical asshole perspective of the world. You know...maybe if you were normal and not such a jackass...maybe then more people would actually like you and not use you because of you social status. There's my two cents...I don't want it back. Don't bother saying anything back. Because you know that I'm telling the truth and no comeback in the world would make me more dignified than you, because I know that I'm right. (Voice turns serious.) I don't hate you really...I feel sorry for you. It must be really lonely on top.  
  
The bell rings, and Amy walks off undaunted, leaving Gordo behind to try to take it all in.  
  
-FADE OUT.-  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
[A/N: Word up! I finished chapter 6 already, how crazylicious. I just finished chapter 5 yesterday! Am I cool or what? What. Haha.  
  
I can't thank AMY (aka love-fool) enough! She wrote practically all of Amy's lines in this chapter. She is muy groovy. Thank you again and again and again! I never could've written something as cool as that, heh.  
  
Anyway, lemme know what you think: please review! Thanks.]  



End file.
